medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
I Guess You're the Right One
The 3rd Suggestion: I Guess You're the Right One (確かにお前は, Tashika ni Omae wa) is the third chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary When the Student Council receives a request to find a lost puppy, Medaka orders Zenkichi to take care of it while she handles two other requests. When Zenkichi asks if it's okay for him to be working by himself, Medaka sadly reminds him that she has never been good with animals. Zenkichi brings Shiranui along with his as he goes to find the lost pet. Shiranui expresses her surpise that even the "invincible" Medaka has a weak point; Zenkichi tells her that she had a rather traumatic incident in the past with the primary school class pet. When Shiranui asks if that could undermine Medaka's presidency, Zenkichi reminds her that that is where he comes in. He then tells her to lead the way. Shiranui tells him she heard about a dog living on campus, and leads him to a fully grown canine, which closely resembles a wolf. When Zenkichi tries to insist it can't be the dog they're looking for, Shiranui tells him it is an adult Borzoi, also known as the Russian Wolf-Hound. A horrified Zenkichi asks if she is going to help him, only to be told by Shiranui that she just came to watch him get mauled. She then hands him sausages to use in an "internal organs" joke; which Zenkichi unfortunately fulfills when he tries to unsuccessfully capture the dog. The next day, a worn Zenkichi reports in to Medakai that the puppy has grown up, and that he and Shiranui were unable to capture it, and that he had a hard time telling their client Akizuki what happened. Medaka express her annoyance in seeing Zenkichi and Shiranui get along so well, and when Zenkichi tells her not to worry and just leave things to him and Shiranui, she becomes quite disturbed. After Zenkichi compliments Shiranui a bit more, Medaka decides to handle the request herself after all. To deal with her animal problem, Medaka dresses up in a dog outfit from the Drama Club, much to Zenkichi's chagrin. Shiranui and Zenkichi both agree that though her logic is sound, her method is ridiculous. When he insists that he and Shiranui can handle the request, Medaka becomes more annoyed than ever, and goes forward anyway. As Medaka approaches the dog, Shiranui remarks that Medaka is much more human than she expected, getting jealous, acting stupid, and having a problem with animals. Zenkichi corrects her, telling her that it's actually the animals that have a problem with Medaka: because of her overwhelming presence, all animals are terrified of her. When Medaka reaches the dog, it becomes so terrified that it runs away and hides behind Zenkichi. Later, Medaka becomes depressed that she couldn't get the dog to like her. Zenkichi tiredly consoles her, noting that at least Akizuki was pleased. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Hansode Shiranui #'Urushi Akizuki' Category:Chapters